The singing nurse - DOA
by LilStrange
Summary: Eliot's life is all going wrong, his mother in hospital, losing his job and gaining enemies, how does he find a solution to everything?


**Hey guys, I'm back after how many days?**

**So a story about Hitomi and Eliot, wow it's awesome, huh? **

**Read to find out whats happening.**

**AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

* * *

Eliot was in hell right now, he had lost his job and gotten bad with his workmates. It was hard, his mother had currently gotten into hospital and work just mounted onto his emotional problems, he wanted to let go of everything, to just die but he knew that was the coward way out. He needed a distraction, but something not too distracted, nothing to take forget his mother right now. He still needed to train but he wasn't up for it. Eliot was just in hell.

Eliot sat outside his home, his back against the door of his house. Laying his head on the door, looking up to the sky.

"What's life now? Is a good person like me suppose to feel this... this hell?" He thought.

Eliot sighed, he looked at his watch. "Brad should be in the pub by now, I'll go visit him, nothing better i have to do."

As he walks he remembers he needed to pay for his mother's hospital bills. It sucked, he was poor, no job and no one to rely on, like hell Brad would have heaps of money that he can just take out of his pocket and give. He sighed once more, he thought about his mother, the reason he was living. Somehow, he doubted that what he was feeling right now was living.

He arrived at the pub, "Just as i thought, Brad would be here."

Eliot walked in, seeing many people walking through, Eliot took a seat next to Brad.

"I didn't think it would be this busy." Eliot said.

Brad turned and looked at Eliot. "Eliot buddy! What are you doing here?"

Eliot shrugged.

"Well everyone's here to see a hot chick own a stage with her singing."

Eliot nodded. "Mm, guess i arrived just in time."

"No man, she's really hot. You'll see." Brad said.

Eliot blinked at him, then turning to a stage on his left to see this 'hot chick'. As the curtain rolled back, it revealed someone was Brad describe she would look like.

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen. My name is Hitomi..."

"Hitomi..." Eliot thought.

Brad hit Eliot's arm. "Listen."

"I'll be singing for you today, hopefully you'll all have the manners to listen." She spoke.

Eliot was staring at her, she was beautiful. She definitely distracted him from what was important.

Hitomi began singing, her voice like an angel, of course. Eliot was left speechless, listening to her was like listening to your favourite song and never getting tired of it til you play it one million times in one day.

As she finished the applause was as high as a concert. Even Eliot did a clap as loud as he could. He then felt a poke on his arm by Brad. He turned around.

"Told you she was some girl." Brad said.

Eliot turned back to look at her. "You sure showed me, of course."

"Want a drink?" Brad asked handing his drink to Eliot.

"Brad! You know i don't drink."

"But you'll need it," Brad said pointing behind Eliot.

Eliot turned around, Brad was right, he did need it cause the famous Hitomi was coming towards them.

"She probably isn't coming for me!" Eliot speaks.

"Think again." Brad said.

Eliot turns back and sees Hitomi right next to him, talking to the bartender.

"I'd like a glass of water please, no beer. I don't drink." Hitomi said.

Hitomi got handed the water in an instant. "Thanks." She said.

Hitomi turned to Eliot and smiled. "My name is Hitomi." She said.

"Yeah, i heard you on stage, you were amazing. My name is Eliot."

The two shook hands. "So do you perform much or?"

Hitomi shook her head. "Nope, my first time."

"You were still pretty good anyway,"

Hitomi chuckled, "I'm sure you're good too."

"No way, I'm useless at singing." Eliot laughed.

She laughed too. "You know, you're not too bad. I heard you don't drink beer."

Eliot smiled. "Nope. It goes against everything i have told myself."

"You're pretty different from men i usually see or communicate with. You're someone i really want to get to know."

Eliot was pretty happy, never felt this way in ages. Hitomi really got on his mind because he was developing a love feeling for her.

Eliot blushed. "You really think so?"

Hitomi nodded. "Also Eliot, i have to go. I work at the hospital nearby here. It's called the Yankop Hospital. I always work on the weekdays, hopefully you can visit me there. See you later!"

Hitomi ran off, Eliot was stunned. "Oh my, did that beautiful lady just talk to me."

Brad pinched him. "Certainly not a dream."

Brad took another gulp of his alcohol. Eliot smiled. He thought he could finally rebuild his life now.

A few days later Eliot decided to visit the hospital. He had forgotten all about Hitomi, only focused on his mother now. Eliot walked into the hospital to see Hitomi help a client.

"Ma'am, if you'd sit here a doctor will come get you when he is ready." Hitomi said the the client.

"But I am ready! Can't i go in now?!" She screamed back.

Hitomi sighed. "You'll have to wait just like the rest of us."

"Well this is a load of bu-"

"There are children here, mind your bad language." Hitomi said.

Hitomi seemed stressed out, just until she saw Eliot. She smiled, running up to him and hugging him.

"Thank you for taking me away from my misery."

Eliot puts his arms around her. "Sorry but that misery will be returning when i go visit my mother."

Hitomi lets go on him and Eliot does the same.

"Your mother is in this hospital?"

"Yes, nothing too serious."

Hitomi nodded. "Don't worry, I'll make sure staff here take extra care of her for you, just go through here, we can talk later. Visits to our mother are much more important."

Hitomi pointed to the sliding doors. "Thank you, Hitomi. I'll come visit you soon once more."

Eliot walked off, he went to the room his mother was in. She seemed happy to see him but he wasn't. I mean, Eliot did lose his job.

"You finally took time off work to visit your mother." She smiled.

Eliot sighed. "Not exactly mother, i got fired. My workmates hate me and my life has taken it's turn."

"Oh dear."

Eliot sat down of the chair next to the bed. His mother pats his head as streams of tears came rolling down his eyes. It hurt when he cried but he knew his mother doesn't take advantage of it and tell everyone. She was someone he trusted so much.

"It's okay Eliot, Everything will be alright in the end. If its not, then it's not the end."

"Mother, you keep telling me that but it doesn't, it just gets worse. First, you and then my job and then my workmates, What's next?"

She sighed. "Eliot, It will. You just have to trust me."

Eliot wiped his tears away and sniffs. "Thanks mum but i don't think trusting someone will do me much luck."

She laughs. "I love you, Eliot. I just want you to know that."

"I love you too, mother." Eliot hugs her.

A few minutes later Eliot made his way out, his mother wanted to sleep. Eliot saw Hitomi, relaxing and enjoying her food. She was alone, Eliot went to join her. She smiled.

"So how is your mother?" She asked.

Eliot replied. "She's doing fine."

Hitomi took another bite of her sandwich. "This is good, you should try it."

Hitomi extended her arm with the sandwich towards Eliot, Eliot shook his head in response.

"Thank you anyway."

"Eh, your loose."

"Yeah, mine..." Eliot murmured.

"What?" Hitomi asked while chewing.

"N-nothing." Eliot responded with a scratch on the back of his neck.

"So, d-do you go out with a-anyone? I mean for a beautiful girl like you..." Eliot was sweating.

Hitomi raised an eyebrow. "Uhm, not at the moment."

"Oh, because i was wondering if yo-" Eliot was interrupted by a phone call.

Eliot went to receive it. "Hello, Eliot speaking."

_"Eliot, i need you back on the job on the double. That is if you're not currently working."_

Eliot covered the phone and rolled his eyes and sighed at Hitomi who laughed.

"Jann, You fired me. No way am i going back there and plus my workmates hate me."

_"They hate each other anyway, come back already."_

"No."

With that Eliot closed the phone and stuck it back in his pocket.

"Was that Jann Lee?" Hitomi asked.

Eliot nodded. "How did you know?"

"My friend Lei Fang had a crush on that guy, not worth it."

"I reckon."

Hitomi finished off her sandwich, she stood up. "So what was it that you needed to tell me? I have to get back to work in a few minutes."

"Oh, well... I..."

"Oh my gosh, I'm already late! Goodbye Eliot!" Hitomi said running off.

"Wait! i..i..." Eliot sighed in defeat.

Eliot walked home, he noticed Brad hitting on someone familiar... again.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" She said.

Brad chuckled.

"Brad, stop it. You're acting childish!" Eliot shouted.

The girl smiled.

"You're cramping my style." He said.

"You don't have a style, lay off Ayane will you?"

Brad coughed. "Just cause you like her doesn't mean you have to defend her everywhere."

Ayane raised an eyebrow.

"Brad, i liked her a year ago. I've moved on."

"Of course, because keeping pictures of her is really moving on."

"We're just friends."

"Friends with benef-?"

"BRAD!"

Brad laughed, he walked away. Leaving Eliot blushing in embarrassment and Ayane also embarrassed.

"So you really liked me or?"

Eliot nodded in defeat. It was true but he didn't have feelings for her anymore. They were more like friends now.

"I'm really sorry Ayane. I..."

"Why are you apologizing you fool! You can't control your feelings for people. Even i made a mistake liking someone when i was younger."

"How did that work out for you?"

He said that not noticing a tear running from Ayane's eye. "Let's not talk about it."

"Forgive me, it was rude." Eliot said bowing towards Ayane.

Ayane sniffs. "Just forget about it, I was a child and so were you."

"So you're calling me a child for liking such a beautiful lady like you once?" Eliot asked.

That made Ayane instantly smile. "Yes, I'm not as beautiful as you think. At least my past isn't. What i hope is that whoever you want to be with now will be more worthy then i am, more to the point i wouldn't wait to pop up the question. Girls hate waiting."

"The past doesn't matter Ayane, it's what you are now that affects the future. And worthiness does not matter to me, it's just love. You are beautiful Ayane, you are to me." Eliot spoke.

Eliot's words really touched Ayane, she blushed. She loved him, only cared for him like a brother but doesn't show it as they only meet on rare occasions. Eliot was one of a kind, she was lucky to meet him.

"Eliot, t-thank you." She said.

Ayane walks up to Eliot and wraps her arms around him.

"No one has ever told me they though of me as beautiful. You're really special, Eliot." Ayane says.

Eliot wraps his arms around her. "I'm sorry i didn't tell you my true feelings earlier, you can i... we could have been..."

"Eliot," Ayane called as she released him. "There's no need to apologizes, if your heart didn't force you to tell me then you must move on. Besides, you don't have feelings for me anymore. Aren't you lucky that you didn't make a regretful mistake?"

"Ayane, loving you was never a regret. My only regret was not telling you my feelings."

"That's what your mind thinks but your heart thinks differently, don't worry, it doesn't matter now. This girl better treat you right then. I wouldn't want my Eliot to rethink his life again."

Eliot did think about what he had left ever since he lost his job that day.

"Wait, how did you kno-"

"I'm a ninja, remember?" Ayane says.

Eliot nods. "That was a pretty silly question."

"Eliot, it was really nice encountering you but i have to get going, I'm late in doing my task for my leader no thanks to that friend of yours."

"Brad is really something..." Eliot uncalmly said. "Wait, Ayane. Maybe i can come with you?"

"Sorry, it kind of involves jumping on buildings and throwing things. So we'll catch up later."

"You'll promise that?"

Ayane had already turned around, she turned her head back at him. "Yeah, we'll met again. And Eliot?"

"Yes?"

"Don't take too long to ask the singing nurse out, after all, she's not going to wait forever."

She disappeared with a flick of a finger. Eliot chuckled. "Singing nurse..."

Eliot went inside his house. He spotted Brad on the couch sleeping, Eliot was enraged at him. He was a drunken man with no common sense. Eliot didn't like the way Brad would get drunk every now and then, it would always mean trouble.

"Brad!" Eliot yelled as loud as he could, his throat hurting.

Eliot grunted. "Brad, you listen to me, get up off the couch! Stop sleeping."

Brad did just that. "You sound just like that girl i picked up from the pub a few nights ago."

"Brad, will you stop hitting on Ayane. She doesn't like it."

"What? did she threaten you to say that?"

"Of course not, I'm just telling you face to face."

"You sound like a female,"

"And you sound like a... like a..."

Brad laughed. "You can't even make up an insult."

Eliot rolled his eyes. "Fine, go back to your own ways."

Eliot walked away, Brad went back to sleeping. Eliot went into the kitchen and began making food to forget about the little bickering he and Brad just had.

A few days later, Eliot went to visit Hitomi again. He walked into the hospital to see her head laying on a table, her eyes shut.

Eliot took a seat across from her. Brushing her hair away from her eyes. She woke up. Instantly sitting up and fixing her hair.

"I'm so sorry Eliot, how long have you been here?" She asked.

"Not so long ago but watching you sleep sure made time pass."

Hitomi giggled. "It's been a while since we've last seen each other."

"Of course, i just did a lot of thinking, about life and what i want my new job to be and having to deal with my roommate, anyway. So i had a thought about the love category of my life and... well... I'm ready to experience love." Eliot spoke.

Hitomi forces smiles. "That's great, who's this lucky girl... or guy?"

Eliot's eyes widens. "I'm not gay! Trust me, i love woman like herbal tea!"

"I guess you must really loathe herbal tea." Hitomi laughs.

"I love herbal tea, have it almost everyday."

Hitomi smiles. "Of course."

Eliot clears his throat. "So i-i don't know how to reach out to her, tell her that i love her."

"Just tell her how you feel, girls love that sort of thing."

"Okay, well Hitomi, i love you and well, i can actually see a future with us together." Eliot says shamelessly.

Hitomi puts her hand of his shoulder. "I'm so touched Eliot. I l-love you too."

The two got off their seats and went for a hug.

"Do you think we'll be able to pull this relationship thing through?" Eliot asked.

Hitomi thought for a second. "Yeah, i don't see how we can't."

Eliot looked outside the window, staring at the sky. "Thank you Ayane, for never giving up on me, making me pursue the things that are possible for me to do." He thought.

* * *

**Sorry it took me a while! Was busy with some in real life lazy moments. XD REVIEW!**

_**Note: As said in my last fanfic, I'm still open for people requesting a certain story with their favourite character in it or a random character. Review their name and I'll surely make something of it. Also don't hesitate to because I'd love to hear what you want! I will also take a cross over story with a certain character you want in each one but please remember that i only know the Soul Calibur, Tekken and Dead Or Alive games. PM OR REVIEW YOUR WANTED STORIES.**_


End file.
